Orbot
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Twórca = Doktor Eggman|Rasa = Robot|Płeć = Brak (przyjmuje się że mężczyzna)|Oczy = Jasnoniebieskie (początkowo różowe)|Wzrost = 87 cm|Waga = 30 kg |Pancerz = *Biało-czarno-czerwony (Sonic Unleashed) *Czerwono-czarno-niebieski (od Sonic Colors)|Dubbing jap. = Mitsuo Iwata|Dubbing ang. = *Christ Collet (Sonic Unleashed) *Kirk Thornton (2010-obecnie)|Zdolności = *Lewitacja *Analizowanie danych *Sprzątanie|Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana|Lubi = *Rozkazywać Cubotowi *Obrażać Eggmana *Kiedy Eggman odnosi sukcesy|Nie lubi = *Eggmana *Otrzymywania rozkazów od Eggmana *Wyjaśniania oczywistych żartów *Bycia ignorowanym}} – robot zbudowany przez Doktora Eggmana. Razem z Cubotem jest pomocnikiem złego doktora. Orbot jest poważny i inteligentny, a także lojalny względem swojego stwórcy. Nie jest jednak tajemnicą to, że za nim nie przepada. Kiedy nadarzy się okazja, jest gotów zadrwić z Eggmana w sarkastyczny sposób i doprowadzić go do szału. Historia Sonic Unleashed Orbot (albo jego prototyp) pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Sonic Unleashed. Towarzyszył Eggmanowi podczas operacji mającej na celu przebudzenie Dark Gai i wykorzystanie potwora do podboju świata. Orbot pierwszy raz pojawił się razem z Eggmanem w Mazuri, kiedy doktor chciał zastraszyć tubylców do zdradzenia mu lokalizacji świątyni Gai. Orbot zaczął się śmiać, kiedy jeden z ludzi rzucił w doktora kamieniem. Został jednak uciszony przez Eggmana. Po powrocie do bazy podał doktorowi śniadanie i zdał mu raport z przebiegu projektu Dark Gaia oraz budowy Eggmanlandu. Eggman był niezadowolony ze zbyt powolnego przebiegu odradzania potwora. Orbot wytłumaczył mu że jest to spowodowane tym, że Dark Gaia został przebudzony za wcześnie i nie był w stanie utrzymać swojej masy, dlatego musiał ją rozrzucić po całym świecie. Z kolei Sonic wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu, których doktor zbyt pochopnie się pozbył, do odbudowania rozerwanej na kawałki planety. Eggman powiedział mu że zrobił to celowo, aby zwycięstwo nie przyszło mu za łatwo. Doktor zarządził rozstawienie strażników w okolicach wszystkich świątyń, aby spowolnić niebieskiego jeża. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy plan zgromadzenia wszystkich sługusów Dark Gai w jednym miejscu, co miało przyspieszyć odbudowę potwora. Wkrótce Doktor Eggman zarządził budowę Eggmanlandu, którą koordynował Orbot. Robot po raz kolejny towarzyszył stwórcy, tym razem w trakcie walki Egg Dragoona z Soniciem. Eggman przegrał, a jego Egg Mobile otrzymał cios od Dark Gai. Pojazd, poważnie uszkodzony, rozbił się w pobliżu zrujnowanego Eggmanlandu. Orbot wyszedł wtedy z Egg Mobila i zaczął drwić z doktora, za to że jego kolejny plan się nie powiódł, co doprowadziło naukowca do wściekłości. Pod koniec gry wściekły Eggman zaczął gonić Orbota. Sonic Colors Orbot, prawdopodobnie przeprogramowany i przemalowany razem z Cubotem otrzymał od Doktora Eggmana zadanie pilnowania Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki. Do zadań robotów należało głównie łapanie nowych Wispów, czyli kosmitów z których Eggman chciał pozyskać energię Hyper-go-on i zasilić swój promień kontroli umysłu. Dodatkowo w wersji na Nintendo DS Orbot i Cubot natknęli się na wielu przyjaciół Sonica, sprawiając im głównie kłopoty. Po raz pierwszy roboty pojawiły się kiedy goniły uciekające Wispy. Wtedy zjawił się jednak Sonic i uratował Wispy. Orbot i Cubot dołączyli do Eggmana, który zaczął liczyć Wispy. Był jednak niezadowolony z ich ilości i kazał robotom znaleźć więcej. Doktor był pewien że tym razem nic go nie powstrzyma. Wtedy zjawił się Sonic i zapytał doktora kogo nazywa niczym. Orbot musiał potem wytłumaczyć ten żart Cubotowi. Eggman uznał że skoro Orbot jest taki mądry to powinien opanować sytuację i wysłać Rotatatrona do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Orbot i Cubot sprzątali potem szczątki zniszczonego Rotatatrona. Orbot nie mógł znaleźć ręki robota, ale później zgodził się z Cubotem i stwierdził że nie powinna być ona istotna. W rzeczywistości ręka wbiła się w promień kontroli umysłu. Przez resztę gry Orbot próbował znaleźć odpowiedni chip głosowy dla Cubota, którego stale zmieniający się akcent denerwował Eggmana. Wkrtóce doktor miał wystarczająco dużo energii aby zrealizować swoje plany. Eggman przygotował większy promień kontroli umysłu do strzału w świat Sonica. Jednakże usterka, spowodowana przez wbity fragment Rotatatrona, doprowadziła do uszkodzenia promienia, który trafił w Księżyc. W miejscu działa zaczęła się wytwarzać czarna dziura, powoli konsumująca cały park. Eggman nie mógł uwierzyć w to że znowu przegrał, ale jego asystenci przypomnieli mu że Sonic zawsze wygrywał. Mimo niepowodzenia doktor postanowił zniszczyć Sonica, zanim ten miał opuścić park. Orbot i Cubot w porę ewakuowali się, a potem pchali uszkodzony Egg Mobile doktora przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Sonic Generations Krótko po zniszczeniu Niesamowitego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki Orbot i Cubot pchali Egg Mobile przez przestrzeń kosmiczną, do czasu gdy natknęli się na Time Eatera. Doktor Eggman wyczuł że będzie mógł wykorzystać stwora do zmanipulowania czasoprzestrzeni, więc wleciał do niego i zostawił swoich asystentów w kosmosie. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World Doktor Eggman podbił Lost Hex i zniewolił jego mieszkańców - Zeti. Naukowiec zmusił grupę Deadly Six do współpracy, posługując się Kakofoniczną Muszlą. W ramach najnowszego planu podboju świata doktor restartował swoją serię badników zasilanych przez zwierzątka, oraz zbudował Ekstraktor - urządzenie do pozyskiwania energii życiowej ze świata Sonica. Na początku gry Orbot i Cubot towarzyszyli mu w jego Egg Mobilu. Złoczyńcy uciekali przed Soniciem i Tailsem z kapsułą w której zamknięte były zwierzęta. Postanowili opuścić kapsułę i oglądać, jak bohaterowie próbują ją złapać w locie. Eggman odepchnął jednak Orbota i Cubota, aby ci nie zasłaniali mu widoku na samolot. Doktor oddał strzał ze swojego pojazdu i Tornado zostało uszkodzone. Orbot i Cubot wrócili potem z doktorem do bazy, gdzie obsługiwali zdalnie Ekstraktor. Orbot musiał go wyłączyć, kiedy groziło mu przegrzanie się i całkowite wyjałowienie świata. Później Orbot i Cubot udali się z doktorem do Desert Ruins. Naukowiec zamierzał tam ukarać Zeti za ich niekompetencję grą na Kakofonicznej Muszli. Jednakże znienacka pojawił się Sonic i wytrącił mu muszlę z ręki. Wówczas Zeti przejęli kontrolę nad robotami Eggmana i zbuntowali się. Głowa Cubota została odstrzelona z reszty ciała. Odtąd nosił ją Orbot. Roboty uciekły do Tropical Coast. Tam Eggman zaczął obwiniać Sonica za to że ten pozbawił ich jedynego źródła obrony przed Zeti. Niebieski jeż w odwecie powiedział że każdy kto uważa że Eggman jest głupkiem ''powinien podnieść rękę. Orbot uczynił to, z czystego braku sympatii do swojego stwórcy. Jednak w końcu Eggman postanowił połączyć siły ze swoim arcywrogiem. Doktor powiedział Sonicowi że Ekstraktor może doprowadzić do wyjałowienia całego świata. Bezpośrednie zniszczenie urządzenia mogłoby doprowadzić do śmiercionośnej eksplozji, więc trzeba je wyłączyć a jedyna osoba jaka może tego dokonać to Eggman. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci wrogowie połączyli siły w walce z Zeti. We Frozen Factory Orbot umieścił głowę Cubota na jednym z bałwanów i zaczął śmiać się z nieszczęścia swojego towarzysza. Nieco później w Silent Forest Tails został porwany przez Zeti. W Sky Road Orbot zapytał się Sonica o to czy mógłby zostać jego nowym pomocnikiem. Eggman słyszał to, ale Orbot nie zwracał na niego uwagi ponieważ był zdumiony tym jak bardzo Sonic dba o swoich przyjaciół. W ramach kary doktor zamontował na plecach Orbota głowę Cubota. Orbot narzekał na to i szczerze wcale nie podobało mu się to że musiał nosić swojego niezbyt mądrego kolegę. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli do Lava Mountain. W trakcie przeprawy przez wiszący most zostali zaatakowani przez Zazza i Zomoma, którzy ciskając głazy zniszczyli most. Orbot i Cubot spadli do przepaści z lawą, ale zostali stamtąd uratowani przez Eggmana który wyciągnął swój plecak rakietowy. Następnie niepostrzeżenie przedarli się do Ekstraktora i wykorzystali całą pobraną energię do zasilenia swojej ostatecznej broni. Stojąc za sterami Eggrobo zaatakowali Sonica i Tailsa, ale zostali pokonani. Orbot i Cubot znaleźli potem Eggmana zagrzebanego pod ziemią. Po wyciągnięciu go zauważyli że doktor nie miał kawałka wąsa. Orbot uciszył Cubota, chcąc poczekać z przekazaniem tej informacji do momentu w którym Eggman miałby rozdzielić ich ciała. Eggman jednak odkrył że coś było nie tak, a Orbot i Cubot uciekli. ''Sonic Forces thumb|left|Orbot i Cubot w Sonic Forces W Sonic Forces Orbot poinformowała Doktora Eggmana o wykryciu tajemniczego źródła energii na zewnątrz bazy. Okazał się nim być potężny kamień. Cubot zaczął wymyślać nazwy dla tajemniczego przedmiotu, ale Orbot odrzucał wszystkie propozycje. Eggman postanowił nadać mu nazwę Phantom Ruby. Nagle baza została zaatakowana przez Jackal Squad. Eggman zdołał ich jednak pokonać i przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby. Dowódca tego oddziału otrzymał od doktora ostateczny prototyp Phantom Ruby. Orbot pracował przy ostatnim wzmacnianiu prototypu. Kiedy baza została zaatakowana przez E-123 Omegę, Orbot poinformował o tym Eggmana, który wysłał Infinite'a w celu zlikwidowania Omegi. Dzięki mocy Infinite'a, Eggman w końcu pokonał Sonica i podbił 99,9% powierzchni świata. Doktor sprawował władzę przez kolejne sześć miesięcy. Orbot i Cubot towarzyszyli mu po zniszczeniu Death Egg. Orbot zauważył, że Resistance podłożyło im kłody pod nogi w ostatnim momencie. Później razem z Eggmanem i Infinitem udali się do Metropolis. Orbot i Cubot zaczęli uciekać, kiedy Infinite otworzył portal do Null Space, gdzie miał zostać uwięziony Sonic. Jeż dosyć szybko się stamtąd wydostał, z pomocą swojego przyjaciela, co pierwszy zauważył Orbot. Poddenerwowany poinformował o tym doktora. Później Orbot i Cubot uciekli z Metropolis za Eggmanem. Team Sonic Racing thumb|Orbot komentuje plan Eggmana W grze Team Sonic Racing Orbot i Cubot zostali w bazie Doktora Eggmana na Final Fortress. Podczas gdy doktor razem ze swoimi Egg Pawnami brał udział w wyścigach które organizował Dodon Pa, Orbot i Cubot mieli się zająć sprawami w bazie. Kontaktowali się z Eggmanem poprzez radio. Po tym jak Eggman przegrał jeden z wyścigów, Orbot zaczął drwić z naukowca, wypominając mu numer porażki. Kiedy Eggman zaczął narzekać na swoje auto, Orbot wypomniał mu że typowym jest to, że twórcy obwiniają za wszystko swoje dzieła. Eggman kazał więc Orbotowi uciszyć się, co robot uczynił. Orbot wyjaśnił potem Cubotowi, że Eggman spędza czas z innymi robotami ponieważ nie może z nim wytrzymać. Kiedy Eggman przechwalał się swoim planem, Orbot powiedział że przygotował listę wyjaśniającą jak bardzo plan może się nie powieść. Później zapytał Cubota czemu zawsze trzymał włączony przycisk mikrofonu, kiedy mówił coś złośliwego o Eggmanie. Po tym jak Doktor Eggman, Zavok i Metal Sonic porwali Dodona Pa na pokład Final Fortress, musieli brać udział w wyścigach z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi aby jenot mógł ukończyć swój silnik energii ostatecznej. Po tym jak Eggman osobiście wziął udział w jednym z wyścigów i powiedział że zrobił z siebie głupca na trasie, Orbot dodał że doktor był głupcem także w swojej własnej bazie. Po tym jak Dodon Pa ukończył silnik, a Eggman go ukradł, Orbot odniósł się nieprzychylnie do niechęci wobec współpracy ze strony Eggmana. Nieco później Orbot ostrzegł Eggmana, że jego Machina śmierci skierowała się do głównego generatora mocy. Orbot, Cubot i Eggman ewakuowali się z pokładu Final Fortress, zanim forteca rozbiła się wskutek zniszczenia generatora. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|Orbot i Cubot w trybie London Party W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games w wersji na Wii Orbot i Cubot pojawiają się w trybie London Party. Podczas umieszczania naklejek na kartkach gracz może trafić na pole kopiujące jedną z jego naklejek. Orbot i Cubot pojawiają się wtedy, klonując naklejkę i przenosząc ją na inne pole. Jeśli gracz spotka Metal Sonica na ulicach Londynu i porozmawia z nim, to Orbot i Cubot będą mówić za niego. Oprócz tego Orbot i Cubot pojawiają się także w mini-grach, w których ścigają graczy i muszą ich złapać. thumb|left|Orbot i Cubot rozmawiający z Waluigim W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Orbot i Cubot pojawiają się jako sędziowie, oraz występują w trybie fabularnym. Razem z Doktorem Eggmanem i Metal Soniciem przybyli do Londynu. Podczas jednego z treningów Eggman szukał kogoś na kim Metal Sonic mógłby potrenować, żartobliwie sugerując że mogliby to być Orbot i Cubot. Roboty zauważyły potem Waluigiego na monitorze, a Eggman kazał im go sprowadzić. Roboty próbowały przekonać Waluigiego, ale ten zamierzał im uciec. Eggman zjawił się w ostatniej chwili, karcąc Orbota i Cubota, oraz przekonując Waluigiego aby wziął udział w walce z Metal Soniciem, co da mu szanse na to by pokonać Luigiego. Orbot i Cubot zostali potem wysłani aby przekonać Wario do pojedynku. Orbot przypomniał sobie, że Waluigi dał się nabrać na obietnicę pokonania swojego rywala. Orbot zasugerował więc Wario, że mógłby zgarnąć zaszczyty za Mario. Wario nie był jednak zainteresowany, gdyż już był superbohaterem. Wkrótce zjawił się Eggman i zaproponował, że odda Orbota i Cubota jeśli Wario pokona Metal Sonica. Wario przegrał jednak, dzięki czemu Orbot i Cubot zostali z Eggmanem. Zabrali ze sobą również urnę, którą Wario oddał im za swoją przegraną. Po powrocie do bazy Eggman uchylił nieco urnę, uwalniając z niej mgłę. Orbot i Cubot zauważyli w niej Sonica. Po tym jak Eggman pokonał jeża, wyjaśnił że był to jedynie klon stworzony z mgły. Orbot i Cubot poznali także historię urny zawierającej Phantasmal Fog, którą Eggman zamierzał potem wykorzystać, ale najpierw wolał skupić się na olimpiadzie. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games thumb|Orbot i Cubot jako prowadzący Action & Answers Tour W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Orbot i Cubot są prowadzącymi trybu Action & Answers Tour, w którym czworo uczestników rozgrywa różne dyscypliny sportowe, w trakcie których muszą wybrać właściwe odpowiedzi na zadawane im pytania. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games thumb|left|Orbot na plaży Copacabana W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Orbot i Cubot pojawiają się w obu wersjach gry jako sędziowie w niektórych wydarzeniach. W wersji na Wii U można z nimi porozmawiać na plaży Copacabana. Rozmawiając z Orbotem gracz może rozegrać pojedynczy mecz dla jednego gracza. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Orbot pojawia się podczas Road to Rio, przy przystankach autobusowych i pozwala graczowi na podróż między poszczególnymi rejonami Rio. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Sonic Runners Orbot i Cubot są jednymi z głównych antagonistów w Sonic Runners. Pomagają Eggmanowi w różnych planach podboju świata. Przez większość czasu walczą z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem. W trakcie wydarzenia Windy Hill in Spring Event ''zwierzątka organizowały wielkanocny konkurs na zbieranie jajek. Eggman rozkazał Orbotowi i Cubotowi rozmieścić fałszywe jajka, które wytwarzały dla niego porwane zwierzątka. Roboty zostały na tym jednak przyłapane i musiał je uratować Metal Sonic. Kiedy Team Sonic znaleźli Eggmana i pokonali Metal Sonica, doktor nie był przygotowany do obrony. Rozkazał Orbotowi i Cubotowi stanąć do walki. Jednak roboty nie chciał wykonywać tego rozkazu i nieprzygotowany Eggman został pokonany. W trakcie wydarzenia ''Halloween Event Orbot, Cubot i Eggman opracowali cukierki piorące mózg. Za ich pomocą przejęli kontrolę nad kilkoma zwierzątkami. Udali się potem do King Boom Boo i wyprał mu mózg, planując wykorzystać jego i całą armię duchów do pokonania Sonica. Ostatecznie król duchów wrócił do siebie, po tym jak E-123 Omega zneutralizował działanie cukierków swoją latarką. Eggman zaczął następnie uciekać przed ścigającym go King Boom Boo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Orbot jest mądrzejszy i poważniejszy w porównaniu do Cubota. Od początku swojego istnienia, robot zwracał szczególną uwagę na skuteczność działań Doktora Eggmana, często krytykując i obrażając naukowca, kiedy jego plany się nie sprawdzały. Orbot potrafi zachowywać się ironicznie i sarkastycznie, ale w większości przypadków jest dobrze wychowany. W Sonic Unleashed, Orbot miał bardzo mechaniczny głos i zachowywał się bardziej jak robot. Mimo wszystko kiedy nadarzyła się okazja wypominał Eggmanowi jego błędy i drwił z nieszczęścia doktora. Zupełnie nie szanował swojego stwórcy. Obecnie Orbot zachowuje się łagodniej w stosunku do Eggmana, ale mimo wszystko nadal będzie mu wypominał jego klęski i błędy, lecz w mniejszym stopniu. Jest dosyć szczegółowy i lubi towarzystwo osób inteligentnych, a także takich, które są gotowe poświęcić się dla przyjaciół. Orbot jest z reguły spokojny, ale w jego głosie często pojawia się nutka sarkazmu. Orbot jest lojalnym i oddanym pomocnikiem, ale nie lubi otrzymywać rozkazów od nielubianych przez siebie osób. Czasami rozleniwia się przy pracy i traktuje swoje obowiązki z lekceważeniem. W trakcie odpoczynku lub drwienia sobie z innych, robot przyjmuje charakterystyczną pozę, w której kładzie się na boku i podpiera głowę na dłoni. Wygląd Orbot jest małym, kulistym robotem. Ma prostą budowę ciała: głowę, która jest główną częścią kuli oraz zaokrągloną podstawkę. Obie części są połączone ze sobą metalowymi prętami i mniejszymi kulkami. Całość po złożeniu stanowi jedną kulę. Początkowo (w Sonic Unleashed), Orbot miał głowę koloru białego i różowe oczy, lecz w Sonic Colors jego kolorystyka uległa zmianie. Od tej pory ma czerwoną głowę i niebieskie oczy. Moce i umiejętności Orbot potrafi przybrać postać kuli, tj. schować wszystkie swoje elementy pomiędzy głowę i podstawkę. Forma ta nie ma wpływu na przemieszczanie się. Orbot potrafi również unosić się i poruszać się swobodnie w powietrzu. Jest jednak kilka ograniczeń w używaniu tej zdolności. Pozwala ona jedynie na unoszenie się kilka metrów nad ziemią, a także wymaga solidnego gruntu pod miejscem, nad którym Orbot się unosi. Oznacza to, że Orbot nie może unosić się nad przepaściami oraz może spaść, gdy grunt pod nim zostanie usunięty. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach, podobnie jak w grach, Orbot jest jednym z asystentów Doktora Eggmana. Kiedy Snively zdradził Eggmana i próbował przejąć kontrolę nad jego imperium, Orbot i Cubot zostali wysłani w celu złapania buntownika. Po wykonanej misji na stałe zostali osobistymi pomocnikami Eggmana. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Orbot i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic Boom W Sonic Boom Orbot jest jednym z asystentów Eggmana, podobnie jak w grach. Pracuje razem z Cubotem w celu unicestwienia Team Sonic i przejęcia kontroli nad Bygone Island. W serialu jest również wspomniany jako ostatni model z serii Orbot. IDW Publishing W komiksach IDW Publishing Orbot, wraz z Cubotem, jest asystentem Doktora Eggmana. Jego historia jest taka sama jak w grach do zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Ciekawostki * Orbot i Cubot pełnią funkcję podobną do tej co inne roboty-asystenci Eggmana w komiksach czy serialach na podstawie serii. Doktor posiada tam zwykle dwójkę niezbyt rozgarniętych pomocników. * Przed wydaniem gry Sonic Colors, Orbot nie otrzymał oficjalnego imienia. W Sonic Unleashed, fani nazywali go Ergo, co jest często wypowiadanym przez niego słowem w tej grze. W skrypcie Sonic Unleashed, który otrzymał Ian Flynn z Archie Comics, prawdopodobną nazwa robota była SA-55. * Człon Orb w nazwie robota odnosi się do kulistego kształtu jego ciała. Kategoria:Roboty Eggmana Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy